Nosferatu
The Nosferatu are one of seven playable clans in . The damnedest of the damned, the Nosferatu are disfigured and have a frightening appearance. This means that they can only use sewers, and should they be seen by humans, they will violate the Masquerade. Due to this however, the Nosferatu have become very gifted at sneaking and hacking, which means they have information on almost everything and everyone. They gather information not only as a means of survival, but out of pure pleasure as well. The Nosferatu are ostracized by other vampires due to their appearance, but also their ability to dig up dirt on everyone. This doesn't stop the leaders of other vampire clans to come to them when they need information, however. Background Unable to stay above the ground for long periods in fear of breaking the masquerade with revealing their appearance to humans, the Nosferatu have adopted the sewers as their home and use its multiple tunnels to get around Los Angeles without fear of being seen. It is because of this development the Nosferatu have acquired the nickname 'Sewer rats'. The Nosferatu see that the ongoing dispute between the Camarilla and Sabbat is reaching its strain, and know it's not long until war breaks out. It is because of this that the Clan's Primogen, Gary Golden, orders his Clan to stick underground in an attempt to avoid conflict. Because of their cursed appearance and their current grounded status to their warrens, the Nosferatu cannot interact fully with the world above the ground. To combat this disadvantage they have become technically savvy. Most notably, the Nosferatu develop an information sharing network – SchreckNet, a parallel internet that the Nosferatu use to contact one another and share hacking techniques. The Nosferatu skills as Hackers and information brokers make them known as the eyes and the ears of the Camarilla. Primogen *Gary Golden Notable Nosferatu Bertram Tung.png|Bertram Tung|link=Bertram Tung Kanker.png|Brother Kanker|link=Brother Kanker Imalia.png|Imalia|link=Imalia Mitnick.png|Mitnick|link=Mitnick Barabus.png|Barabus|link=Barabus Gary Golden.png|Gary Golden|link=Gary Golden Samuel.png |Samuel|link=Samuel Slugg.png|Slugg|link=Slugg Trivia *The Nosferatu gives the Embrace in two situations: when it is a step up for the new childe or when it is a huge step down, such as the Embrace of 'Cleopatras'. In the game, both of this type of Embraces can be observed: the Embrace of Mitnick was a step up, as he gained eternal life and the ability to better hone his skills as a hacker and also having access to Nosferatu's superior technology and the Embrace of Imalia, a typical 'Cleopatra', in which her transformation into vampire destroyed her beauty and turned her into a morose and sad woman. *The clan name Nosferatu refers to the 1922 film Nosferatu, eine Symphonie des Grauens ''(Nosferatu, a Symphony of Horror), an unauthorized adaptation of Bram Stoker's Dracula which replaced the word "vampire" with "Nosferatu" (widely considered a corruption of a Romanian term for the devil) and "Dracula" with "Orlok" in an attempt to avoid lawsuits. The film is widely considered one of the best horror movies ever made. The Nosferatu in ''Bloodlines resemble Count Orlok from the film. *All Nosferatu characters in the game have at least one pointy ear; maybe a reference to their talent for gathering information with "open ears". Navigation es: Category:Clans Category:Vampire Lore Category:Nosferatu